Mi vampiro oculto
by Ariiel M
Summary: Mi vida no siempre fue tan fácil, ni yo misma la entendía, ¿Por qué? Desde que tengo 12 años siempre he amanecido con moretones y con cicatrices que no se cómo me hacía, sabía que la gente no recuerda algunos golpes y luego les salían moretes, pero ¿cicatrices?


Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, una bruja muy mala, llena de odio, a todos aquellos que ella quisiera dañar los convertía en piedra o les lanzaba maldiciones horribles para que nunca fueran felices.

Una vez descubrió que su pareja ya no la quería y que se iba a escapar con una doncella del reino más cercano. La bruja llena de enojo convirtió a su marido en piedra y lo destruyó en mil pedazos y a la doncella la maldijo con que jamás encontraría el amor en su vida y la convirtió en alguien tan horrible para que nadie se le acercase jamás.

Tiempo después la bruja se dio cuenta de que esperaba un hijo de su marido, al que había destruido, la bruja no lo quería ya que le recordaba a aquel hombre que tanto la hizo sufrir, así que se puso hacer conjuros para que la criatura no naciera. Tomó varias pociones pero la criatura no salía, le puso maldiciones al bebe pero nada funcionaba.

El tiempo pasó y la criatura nació, al verla la bruja empezó a sentir algo en su pecho que empezaba a palpitar muy fuerte, vio que era una niña muy hermosa. No la vio llorar como se suponía que debía hacerlo sino que la vio sonreír y por primera vez puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos sacaron unas lágrimas de felicidad. A la niña la llamó Bella.

La bruja de inmediato puso a la niña en una manta, pero al ver el color de la manta, que era negra, pensó que esa cabaña no era para su Bella y rápidamente transformó su cabaña oscura llena de odio en una cabaña en donde se sentía paz, un lugar muy agradable para cualquiera.

La bruja dejó sus cosas malignas y se puso a investigar cosas mejores, que la ayudaran con su hija. Le dio el don de una hermosa voz, para que cantara mejor que nadie; le dio el don de la valentía para que no tuviera miedo y también le dio el don de la felicidad para que no sufra como ella sufrió por su padre.

Pasaron los años y Bella se fue convirtiendo en una joven muy hermosa a la que todos admiraban por su belleza y por su voz. Su voz era parecida a la de su padre, suave. Cuando hablaba, lo hacía con gracia a la que todos adoraban. Su madre jamás le contó de su pasado ni de su padre, solo le dijo que él murió antes de que ella naciera.

Un día ella caminaba por el bosque cuando escuchó a alguien llorar, así que fue a ver quién era, se fue adentrando en el bosque y no encontró a nadie y decidió regresar pero se dio cuenta de que se había perdido y trató de buscar el camino a casa. Caminó y caminó pero no encontró el camino.

De repente, sintió algo cerca. Ella no era cobarde pero podía sentir miedo. Trató de caminar un poco más rápido y se encontró con un gigante oso que estaba hambriento, silenciosamente empezó a retroceder pero accidentalmente piso una rama y el oso se dio la vuelta.

Bella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se acorraló entre unos árboles sin salida. Cuando el oso estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella, un cazador se puso delante de ella, sacó una de sus flechas y le dio al oso dejándolo tirado en el suelo, el cazador se dio vuelta y se presentó.

-Señorita, mi nombre es Edward, ¿Cuál es su nombre hermosa doncella?-

-Soy Bella, ¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy un cazador, buscando a mí hermana que hace muchos años fue maldecida por una bruja y ella escapó a este bosque. La he buscado mucho tiempo pero no le he encontrado- dijo él con tristeza.

Bella sintió pena por el pobre hombre y se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero estaba oscureciendo y su madre debía estar preocupada. Edward se ofreció a llevarla a su casa muy amablemente, pues conocía bien el bosque. Caminaron un largo rato, platicaron, Bella quedo fascinada con aquel hombre que había salvado su vida, pues vio que era noble. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cabaña, Edward se despidió, pero Bella quería verlo otra vez. Él le dijo:

-Mañana habrá un baile en el reino, vendré por ti antes de que oscurezca- le dijo esto, tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso en la palma y se fue, desapareciendo en lo oscuro del bosque.

Bella quedo encantada y corrió adentro a contarle a su madre. Ella estaba feliz al ver a su hija tan contenta y emocionada por un joven, pero aun así le advirtió que tenga cuidado y que no se ilusione demasiado, que se lo tome con calma.

Esa noche, mientras Bella soñaba con Edward, escucho de la nada el mismo llanto que había escuchado en el bosque, solo que esta vez era un llanto de agonía, de una tristeza mucho más fuerte que la del bosque, fue a decirle a su madre cuando de repente se oyó un grito muy fuerte y la mamá fue a ver quién era, salió dejando en la casa a Bellaa esperaba a su mamá pacientemente, preocupada por quien estaría sufriendo tanto, cuando vio una sombra pasando por la ventana.

-Mamá, ¿eres tú?- dijo Bella

La sombra pasó por la ventana, detrás de ella, se asomó pero no vio nada, así que cuando se dio vuelta vio a una persona en una capa negra con capucha que le tapaba el rostro, sus manos estaban a sus costados pero una tenía una espada pequeña.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo Bella algo temerosa

-Sí, sí puedes- dijo una voz femenina muy ronca –toma este cuchillo y mata a tu madre y luego a ti.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Le hemos hecho daño?- dijo Bella muy confundida.

-Sí, tu madre me maldijo hace muchos años y mató al amor de mi vida- dijo con tristeza y enojo.

-Debe estar equivocada, mi madre jamás haría semejante cosa.

-Pregúntale como fue que murió tu padre, ¿Te ha llevado al lugar en donde fue sepultado? Es porque lo convirtió en piedra y luego lo destruyó.-

Diciendo esto, la extraña desapareció en un segundo. Bella se quedó muy confundida con lo que había pasado, le había dicho cosas terribles de su madre y luego quería que ella y su madre murieran. En eso llegó su madre cansada diciendo que no encontró a nadie, que mañana iría a buscar otra vez.

-¿Te sientes bien hija?- pregunto su madre al verla algo pálida y su corazón latía muy fuerte y aceleradamente.

-Sí, estoy bien madre, solo me preocupaba quien era le persona que lloraba-

Después, las dos se fueron a dormir, pero Bella se quedó pensando en por qué esa persona dijo eso. No quería pensar que eso podría ser real, pero, y si lo fuera, y si su madre era tan mala como decía. Como ya no quería seguir pensando en eso mejor se durmió.

Al día siguiente Bella recordó que el baile era ese mismo día, se vistió para ir al pueblo por un vestido y lazos para el cabello. Cuando estaba a punto de irse del pueblo vio a Edward en una tienda, no quiso molestarlo pero recordó que anoche buscaba a su hermana y pensó en ir a decírselo. Caminó hacia él y lo saludo. Él la saludo diciendo que estaba feliz de verla bien, ella le dijo si podían hablar a solas, que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Te quería decir que ayer escuché a alguien llorar en el bosque, me preocupe así que entré a buscar pero no encontré a nadie, luego me tope con el oso y apareciste tú.-

-¿Es todo? ¿Segura que no viste a nadie?- dijo Edward algo desesperado.

-Bueno, no sé si deba decirte esto pero, después de que te fuiste, más tarde escuchamos a alguien llorar demasiado fuerte y mi mamá salió para ver quién era y de repente alguien entró a la casa. Tenía una capa negra y no le vi cara pero… tenía la voz de mujer- dijo con voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Qué te dijo esa persona?- preguntó algo receloso.

-Dijo cosas terribles de mi madre, que ella había asesinado a alguien y la maldecía a ella y quería que las 2 muriéramos- dijo con voz triste.

-No, ella no era mi hermana, pero descuida quien fuera no volverá a molestarte, trae a tu madre al baile para que esté más segura. Ahí nadie podrá hacerles daño, yo no lo permitiré.-

-Gracias Edward, lo aprecio mucho, espero que todo salga bien.- dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba, quería sentirse segura de que lo que había dicho esa persona era mentira.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos para el baile- dijo Edward al tiempo que se iba.

Bella volvió a casa y vio a su mamá haciendo la cena, necesita saber la verdad, sabía que eso era mentira pero necesitaba saberlo de los labios de su madre.

-Mamá, te puedo preguntar algo, pero por favor quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

-Si hija, dime qué pasa.

-Mira, ayer que te fuiste alguien entró a la casa, no le vi la cara pero sé que era una mujer y dijo cosas muy desagradables sobre… ti.

-¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?-dijo su madre molesta y algo preocupada.

-Dijo que tu, hace mucho tiempo, habías la maldecido y que habías matado al amor de su vida… que era mi padre. Sé que es mentira pero necesito que me digas la verdad, ¡dime que es mentira!- dijo algo desesperada

-Hija, esto es muy difícil para mí, pero te diré la verdad,- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló. -Es cierto. Yo antes era mala, y cuando me enteré de que tu padre ya no me amaba me enojé con él y lo convertí en piedra y luego lo destruí,- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- y a la otra mujer, sí la maldije convirtiéndola en una horrible mujer. Pero luego naciste tú y yo cambié, me convertí en alguien mejor para ti.

-Mamá, no sé qué decirte, se que ahora eres una buena persona pero, no sé cómo pudiste hacer eso, yo te perdono porque se quedó en el pasado y ya no haces esas cosas… pero no sé cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi padre y a esa mujer. No sé porque no me lo dijiste antes.

Platicaron mucho después de eso, la madre estaba tan arrepentida y Bella se dio cuenta y decidió perdonarla, pero para eso ya casi era hora del baile así que se alistó rápidamente. Con ayuda de su madre se puso su vestido color perla y en su cabello negro se puso unos listones del mismo color de su vestido.

Cuando Edward llegó, los tres se fueron al baile. El baile era en el Palacio. Muchos conocían a Bella, pues en varias ocasiones había cantado en el Palacio, para el cumpleaños de la princesa, por ejemplo. Ella conocía muy bien a la princesa y eran buenas amigas.

El baile fue pasando. Fue muy divertido. Bella y Edward bailaron toda la noche. A la campanada de la media noche, de repente, todas las luces se apagaron, cuando volvieron a encender las luces Bella y Edward ya no estaban, solo había un pedazo de roca grande, la madre fue a donde estaban los dos y vio que la roca tenia la forma de una cara, reconoció que la cara era del padre de Amira, rápidamente corrió a buscarlos pero en la salida del Palacio encontró una nota que decía: "Nos vemos en donde me arruinaste si quieres a tu hija de verdad" también había un lazo color perla.

Rápidamente fue a casa por la varita que había escondido tantos años y todavía recordaba algunos hechizos de defensa algo oscuros pero que eran de mucha utilidad, también se puso la capa lila de terciopelo que antes usaba. Sabía muy bien en donde había sido, era en un callejón, cerca de los límites del pueblo.

Cuando fue a aquel lugar vio otro listón de color perla en el suelo, lo tomó y vio que estaba muy sucio.

De repente, la mujer apareció detrás. Las dos quedaron a cada extremo del callejón, luego apareció Bella con la boca vendada y con Edward atrás de ella tomándola de los brazos.

-Creíste que nada te iba a pasar, pensase que nunca ibas a pagar por lo que hiciste- dijo con tono muy severo.

-Sabes que después de que lo hice me arrepentí, cuando Bella nació cambié y desde ese día me arrepiento por todo lo que les hice- dijo la madre con voz firme y a la vez con tristeza.

-Jajajaja, ¡crees que te voy a creer! ¡Tú no conoces el dolor ni el sufrimiento!- hizo una pausa, luego le hizo una seña a Edward- Creo que ya conoces a mi hermano, yo le pedí que salvara a tu hija cuando no nacía, lo envié con un brujo para que ella naciera y que no le pasara nada. Mi hermano se encargó de que nada malo le pasara, para que te encariñaras con ella y luego yo te haría sufrir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres tu rostro de nuevo?

-No puedes devolverme lo que me quitaste,- en eso se quitó la capa y dejó su rostro al descubierto– tu me hiciste esto, pero lo que quiero ya murió, ahora no es más que cenizas.- dijo esto llorando. Su rostro estaba deformado, tenía ronchas en el rostro, marcas en donde trato de quitarse esas ronchas pero quedó peor, su cabello era blanco y maltratado.

-Dime qué quieres que haga, hare lo que quieras pero deja a Bella en paz, déjala libre.

-Primero, quiero un duelo, también he adquirido ciertos poderes, si tu ganas la dejaré libre pero si yo gano me llevaré a Bella conmigo y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Está bien, acepto.- dijo después de pensarlo un rato, ella sabía que debía ganar, la amaba demasiado y estaba dispuesta a todo por ella.

Cuando el duelo comenzó después de miradas amenazadoras, Edward llevo a Bella a otra calle y le empezó a quitar las vendas y le dijo que se calmara, que todo estaría bien.

-¿Cómo te atreves después de lo que hiciste? Me engañaste-

-Si, al inicio no me importó pero como dijo mi hermana te cuidé toda la vida y me enamoré de ti, me importas mucho Bells, ahí le estaba siguiendo la corriente, porque quería que estuvieras a salvo, ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo salvar a tu madre.-

Dijo Edward muy sincero y preocupado.

-Está bien, dime que sabes de tu hermana, ¿Cómo la detenemos?

-Ella tiene una varita de otro hechicero, muy poderoso, descubrí que sólo su poder se debilita cuando ella reconoce la derrota.-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Tengo una idea, pero deberás confiar en mí.

-Está bien, confió en ti.- Dijo Bella

La madre y la otra aún competían pero en eso la madre cayó, de repente ella se fue acercando. Luego Bella apareció y dijo: Detente.

-No lo haré, tu vendrás conmigo ¡y tu madre no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo!.

Luego, Edward apareció detrás de ella y de repente le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda a Bella, ella dio un grito muy fuerte, pero la madre también grito un gran: ¡NO!.

La madre sintió un gran vacío en su pecho y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡Edward, ¿Qué has hecho?!- dijo la mujer muy molesta con su hermano.

-Dime qué he hecho hermanita.

-¿QUE SÍ QUÉ HAS HECHO? Me destruiste, arruinaste todo, todo se echó a perder, me destruiste.- dijo muy furiosa.

De repente la varita empezó a desvanecerse y luego solo salieron chispas y la varita ya no estaba. La madre vio que estaba totalmente desarmada y llena de odio lanzo un hechizo e hizo que desapareciera.

-Tú también pagaras por haber matado a Bella-dijo dirigiéndose a Edward muy molesta.

-Mamá espera.- dijo Bella parándose y fue a abrazar a su madre.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que…

-Fue idea de Edward, él ya me había puesto un hechizo protector, la espada no puede hacerme daño, vez.- dijo mostrándole la espalda y su madre vio que no había nada, sólo sangre en el vestido, pero ninguna herida.

-Gracias, no sé cómo podré pagarte-dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a Edward.

-De hecho, si quisiera pedirle algo.

-Dime, lo que quieras.

-Quisiera pedir la mano de Bella, la amo.

-Por supuesto, sé que la cuidaras pero prométeme algo.

-Dígame

-Dejen los hechizos. Nunca traen nada bueno. No los necesitan para ser felices.

-Lo haremos madame, lo haremos.

-Si, por favor, estoy harta de la magia.- dijo Bella riendo junto a su madre y a Edward, la persona que tanto la había cuidado. Bella se dio cuenta de que no se necesita magia para ser feliz, ella ya tenía la magia que necesitaba en el amor de la familia.


End file.
